xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeria Richards
Valeria Richards (b. April 30, 2011) is a mutant. She is the youngest daughter of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, and the niece of the Human Torch. She is a member of the Young X-Men. Valeria is a member of the Richards and Storm family. 'History' Early Years Valeria Richards, the second child of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman, had a difficult and circuitous entry into the world. Conceived in the Negative Zone, when the unborn infant approached term she began to emit bursts of deadly radiation that threatened both mother and child. Despite bringing in fellow scientists and radiation experts Bruce Banner, Michael Morbius, Walter Langkowski, and Otto Octavius, Reed Richards was unable to save his daughter, who appeared to be stillborn. Appearances can be deceiving. Franklin Richards, the couple's first child, felt a deep loss over the sister he would have had. Unconsciously guided by Omniversal Guardian Roma, he secretly used his vast psionic powers to transport her to an alternate reality. After Franklin's cosmic powers were depleted during a battle to save all reality, Valeria reverted to an unborn child within Sue's womb. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Control over psionic energy: Valeria can mentally generate a psionic field of invisible force apparently drawn from the same reality warping time and space quasi-psionic energies her brother uses, which she manipulates for a variety of effects. Most commonly, she generates near-indestructible invisible force fields around herself or other targets. She can vary the texture and tensile strength of her field to some extant, rendering it highly rigid or as soft and yielding as foam. She is capable of generating and manipulating multiple psionic force fields simultaneously. She may also use this power to create powerful force-bolts and levitate herself and other objects similar to telekinesis. *''Enhanced Strength:'' She can use her powers to add force to her already powerful blows. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Her aura is made of the same energies she uses to make force fields. Invisibility: She has a superior version of her mother's invisibility powers, allowing her to shield someone's bioelectric aura, kinetic energy, heat energy, and other evidence of their existence. Nullify Reality Alteration: She can block Franklin's reality-manipulating powers. Time Dance: The ability to teleport back in time and through space, possibly to present and future dates. 'Abilities' There have been indications she does possess heightened intelligence. She is seen to complete a Rubik's Cube with her father saying that she will be playing chess by the time she is two. On one occasion she claimed that she was smarter than her father. Valeria in addition Valeria also had The Phoienx the most powerful Thing on the marvel universe Strength Level Normal Human Strength. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Fantastic Four Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced Fighter Category:Richards family Category:Storm family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Forcefield generation Category:Chronokinetics Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of Beast Category:House of Phoenix